Akarci
by LittleXRed
Summary: AN: FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA!. So I love the anime Fairy Tail. I came up with the idea of adding my own character to the story. Her name is Akarci Phoenix. Let me know what you guys think. This is my first story so please be nice. :) Here you go. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Akarci)

The doors of the Fairy Tail guild flew open. Blue hair rushed threw the crowd of people fighting. Levy was running with a flyer in her hand heading straight for Gajeel's table. "What up shrimp"? Gajeel said holding his drink in his hand about to take a sip. "I…I…I need your…your help on a…a.. job" said levy leaning forward with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. "Waddya need my help for? My little bookworm isn't strong enough to handle this by herself" he says teasingly. Levy punches his arm with all the power she has left. "Oww what was that for?" rubbing his arm. "Look I just want you to come with me, I think it would be fun. Please Gajeel" She uses her puppy eyes on him. He looks away trying not to break but he can't say no to his shrimp. _Dam you woman_.

"Ha ha babe if you wanted to go on a date with me all you had to do was ask" He smiles showing his fangs.

"Ugh your impossible you know that Gajeel" levy crosses her arms.

"Gihee" He chuggs the rest of his drink and ruffles her hair as he stands up. "C'mon squirt waddya waiting for?"

Levy squeaks with excitement and hugs Gajeel making him blush. "Thank you".

"Whatever."

A couple hours later they are all packed up and heading for the train to their destination. Once inside the train Levy finds an empty seat and takes it. She slides on the seat all the way to the window and looks out. She points to something out the window. "Look Gajeel aren't the mountains so beautiful?".

"Yes you are" he says under his breath.

"What?"

"Huh?..what?..y..yea I guess, I mean they are just mountains Levy. There everywhere"

"Yea but these ones are the biggest i've ever seen" She continues to look out the window.

Gajeel sits across from her and he can see that she is so close to the window her nose is pressed up against it. "ya know shrimp, if ya squish your nose like that for to long it will stay like that forever". Ge said teasingly. Levy quickly takes her nose off the glass and covers it with her hands. She sits criss-crosses on the seat rubbing her nose. "Is it alright? I can't see it" Levy goes cross-eyed trying to check out her nose.

_God why is she so freaking cute when she does that._

"Lemme look at it, come here" Gajeel says with a smirk on his face. "Ok" Levy gets up and without hesitation Gajeel grabs her wrist and forces her onto his lap. It doesn't take long for her to realize she is strattling him and she blushes darker that Erza's hair. She tries to hide her face but with one finger he lifts her chin and pushes a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Now lets take a closer look at that cute little nose ya got there" Levy blushes even more. Gajeel inspects her nose. Poking it and pressing it and looking at it in all directions. It makes her laugh. "So whats the prognosis doctor Gajeel" giggling at him. "Well ya see here its all fine but you will need to stay with me so I can keep a close watch incase something happened to it".

"Whatever you say doc."

"Good"

She sticks her young out at him.

"Ya better put that tongue back in your mouth before you regret it." Giving her that I-will-have-you-in-this-train-if-I-want-to look.

She immediately puts her tongue out further almost touching his lips "bite me" she says giving him a sexy look.

"Careful what ya wish for shrimp. It might come true" He goes to playfully bite her but ends up a few inches away from her tongue.

The train comes to a halt and Levy goes back to her seat and pulls out a map. She looks at it carefully and leans back.

"So ya never told be about this mission. What do we have to do exactly? But most importantly where the hell are we going? This would be more fun if my cat were here." Gajeel sighs from missing his best friend. Lilly had to go help Happy when he told him his plan about asking Charle on a date. He felt bad for the other exceed. Happy didn't quite understand when Lilly said that giving her a giant fish with a note saying go out with me attached to it wouldn't work. Lilly promised him that he would go out shopping for something to get Charle and make a plan to ask her out over dinner.

"Oh Gajeel, don't you want to spend some time with just me? Haha. But the mission is simple but quite complicated at the same time. you see there is a town in-between the mountains called Iron Gates. They make all the Iron for the surrounding towns and cities. Its a really peaceful place from what I've heard. All of a sudden they began to loose this expensive type of metal. They suspect someone is stealing it. Like i said pretty simple, But here is the tricky part. They have no leads due to the fact there was no prints or evidence left behind. They come at night when no one's there."

"So its a group?" says Gajeel.

"They assume it is I'm not sure. Thats why I wanted you to come along. People say they have only seen one person around the shop at night. He disappears before anyone could catch him or her."

" Another mage huh? Teleportation magic?"

"Perhaps but I'm going to do more investigation once we get there and check into a hotel. I hear they have a very good library with information about the town that dates back centuries. Ill be going there in the morning, your more than welcome to join" Levy says as she gathers her things.

"Do I really have a choice?"

Levy opened her mouth but before she could say anything the train whistled loudly. It was there stop. She grabbed her things and headed for the exit. Gajeel chuckled and followed the bluenette off the train. They walked along the road and just up ahead they could see the town. A few more steps and they came up to a gate with stone walls on either side. They were covered in vines and trees. Looked more like small hills intact. Levy looked up at the overly sized gate and read the engraved letters on the top. "IRON GATES. THE NUMBER ONE SORCE OF IRON. THE BEST AROUND". Levy clasped her hands together "we are here finally" She takes one step forward but doesn't go anywhere. She looks back to find Gajeel holding the back of her shirt. "Hold up Levy. Im getting a weird scent and I don't like the looks of this place". She looks at him and notices his face. Its looks unpleasant.

"Gajeel let me go" squirming around trying to get out of his hold. "We can do this."

"Fine, but stay behind me gottit?"

Levy smiled up at him and nodded her head.

Gajeel patted her head "good, now lets go talk to..um..who do we gotta go see?"

"The owner of the iron works Mr. Ikitah."

"Mr. Ikitah it is then" Gajeel pushed the gate open and walked threw. Levy grabs his left arm and walks with town is vibrant and full of life. There were streamers of all different coolers. Balloons in all sorts of shapes. Stores and little shops everywhere. kids are playing and chasing each other. There was a bunch of games to play and prizes to win. Music was heard all around and in the center of the town there was a group of seven woman in matching dresses dancing in a circle waving what looked like small flags. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Gajeel whispers to Levy. She looks up at him and notices he sticks out a lot from the crowd. She starts to laugh "yes I'm sure this is the place. They must be having a festival or something."

They make their way threw the crowd ending up at a small shop called "Ikitah's Iron". "Here we are" Levy shouts and drags Gajeel inside almost making him trip over his own feet. Once inside they get a whiff of metals. All different kinds, But mostly iron. Gajeel inhales a big breath and left sniffs it out. "Smells like you in the morning haha.". "Shaddap! I don't smell like that!". They make their way to the counter and see this little old lady sitting on a stool. She had gray hair up in a messy bun, old ragged clothing on and a bright yellow apron covered in what looks like oil. She had big glasses that covered most of her face, with squinty eyes and pursed lips. She barley looks four feet tall. "Um excuse me m'am." The little old lady doesn't move. Clearing her throat "m'am…excuse me". Still nothing from the little old lady. Gajeel nudges Levy with his elbow.

"Maybe she's dead." whispers Gajeel.

"Don't say that!" Levy pushes him and he laughs.

"I can assure you i'm not dead. Patience it key children. I don't need you yelling in my ear. Im Mrs. Ikitah. Now what can I help you with" The old lady turns on her chair to face them.

"Hello my name is Levy Mcgarden and this is my friend Gajeel Redfox. Your husband Mr. Ikitah asked us to help out with the stolen iron." Levy says with a smile hoping the old lady will be kind.

"Are you mages from Fairy Tail?"

"Yes indeed" says Levy

"Mmmhmmm" the old lady ponders on them for a bit stroking her chin with her thumb and index finger as if she had a beard. "What kind of magic do you use child" Hitting levy on the butt with her cane that looks more like a staff.

"Im a solid script mage m'am" She says with pride.

"I see…and what about you metal head?" Poking at Gajeels leg.

He gives her a did-you-really-just-call-me-that look. "I am the one and only Iron Dragonslayer" winking at her with a forced smile. Levy face palms.

"Well them children my husband is out of town, he will be back tonight. you can come back tomorrow if you would like. Feel free to look around the shop if you like." She looks at Gajeel. "Try not to eat anything darling, I'm sure you can keep your "urges" under control."

"WHAT DID YA SAY TO ME YOU OLD HAG? DONT YOU KNOW IM A DRAGONSLAYER, OF COURSE I CAN KEEP MY URGES UNDER CONTROL!" Gajeel explodes. Levy tries pulling him back by grabbing his waist from behind. "Gajeel stop it your being ridiculous."

The old lady hits Gajeel square in the face with her staff and shuts him up. "I thought you said you had your "urges" under control…humph.. i've seen children behave better than you."

Gajeel growls at her. "Stop it right now" says levy trying to push him back away from the old lady now smiling.

"But she started it!"

"I don't care! Now lets go and find a place to stay the night. Please just calm down. Ill make you some iron later on ok?" Levy begs with her puppy eyes again.

He knows he can't resist. "Dam you."

Later on that day…

"Two rooms please" Levy tells the receptionist.

"Im sorry Mrs. Mcgarden, but we only have one room available tonight due to the festival."

"Looks like your stuck with me for tonight squirt" Gajeel lifts his elbow and places it on her head.

"Oh great" Levy sighs.

They make their way to the top floor, room 133. They open the door and are shocked. It looks amazing. Everything is white. The bed, the chairs, the table, even the bathroom. There are hints of mint colors here and there and light green flowers. Levy walked in and placed her bags on the floor and ran and jumped on the bed. Gajeel watched and blushed, she was so beautiful. She looked at him telling him to come in. He closed the door behind him and crashed on the bed.

"This bed is hard as a rock" Gajeel complains

"Its only for tonight, and I did promis you iron" Levy said smiling. She takes out her pen and writes in the air "IRON" big piece of iron drops from thin air onto his lap. "Thanks shrimp" He kisses her on the cheek and she blushes again.

"So whats the plan for tomorrow?" Gajeel says laying back and lets out a groan.

"Well in the morning I'm going to the library to do some research on the town. You can go see Mr. Ikitah at the shop. Later we can stay in the shop to hide out there and wait for the thief(s) to come and once we have them corned we can attach."

"You planned this all out didn't you." he turned on his side facing her and props up on his elbow.

"Yes I did" Levy cuddles up to his chest and puts her hand on him.

Gajeel is surprised and doesn't move. _She actually cuddled with me, I can't believe it. After all i've done to her she forgave me and she isn't scared of me. She shouldn't even want to be near me or be laying in the same bed_. He lays there watching her. Listening to her heart beat slow down and her breathing settle. She is in a deep sleep. He runs his fingers threw her hair and slowly drifts to his slumber.

Later he is awaken by moans coming from Levy "mmmmm Gajeel save me". Worried, He holds her and tries to wake her. She screams and tries to push him a way. "No! Don't tough me. Gajeel will save me. Get away!" She screams. He shakes her even more "Levy wake up! C'mon babe its me, wake up."

She openes her eyes and is breathing heavily. "Gajeel!" she hugs him tightly.

"Cant…Breath…Shrimp"

"Oh I'm sorry" She lets go.

"Dam…nightmare?"

"Yea"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really"

"Come here" He pulls levy to his chest and holds her close. He waits for her breathing to slow and her body to relax. He stares at her face and rubs the back of his fingers along her jaw line. She is sound asleep with a smile on her face. He kisses her head " I love you bookworm." He lays back done and closes his eyes.

"I love you too" She whispers and snuggles closer.

His eyes shoot open and he blushes.

The next morning they are awake and ready to go. They decide its best to stick together since Gajeel has a weird feeling about this place. They head to the library to do some research about the town of Iron Gates. The library is huge and filled from floor to ceiling with books new and old. Its been remodels but some of the old wood and carvings in the wall stayed to give the place character and charm. Levy was amazed and admired every inch. Gajeel on the other hand wasn't so impressed, it looked like any other library. They sat down at a table with two big piles of old books. Levy handed him one and told him to find out about the shop "Ikitah's Iron". Levy read a book about the specific type of iron that was being taken at night.

Four hours later levy is still nose deep in her book. She looked over at Gajeel as he slept drooling over the table. She smiles and put a strand of his hair behind his ear. She stared at him for what seems like hours. He was beautiful. she let her fingers roam his face and their features. she ran one of her fingers softly over his lips, then to his cheek, across his jawline, then down his neck, and finally stopped at his shoulder. His black hair sculpted his face. She didn't mind all the piercings. Its what made him so unique and different from all the other guys at the guild. His face ahas so innocent when he sleeps. There wasn't any anger in his face. so innocent, so handsome. His muscles..oh his muscles. She too would drool just staring at them. He was very fit and kept up with it. His scars from past battles and fights. He gave off the punk rock, metal kind of feel and thats what she liked about him. She realized she was smiling and blushing from all of this. She shook her head and went back to her book. Gajeel smiled as her touch woke him long ago. He hid his blush very well and soon fell back to sleep once she wen track to research.

*Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* The big grandfather clock struck 1 pm. Levy came out of her studies and looked around. He was still sleeping. It was silent. Most of the people had left the room. Her stomach made rumbling noises and she giggled.

"Gajeel wake up" she shook him until he stirred from his slumber.

"Huh..wh..what time is it?" He asks sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Its 1 pm. Want to go get lunch? I heard there is a good noodle place just down the street. I've got all the stuff I need from these books."

"Sure squirt. Whatever you want." He rises from his seat and lend out his hand. She takes it with grace and they walk out, leaving all the books on the table.

They exit the library and head down the street. Its much peaceful now that the festival is over with. People fill the streets and there is a lighter feeling in the air. They see walk past the iron shop and see Mr Ikitah outside crying. They hurry over to see whats wrong.

"Mr Ikitah are you ok?" Levy asks concerned for him.

"Oh hello child, My wife told me about you. I'm fine, it's just the their. He came again last night and stole the very last rod of iron. I don't know how they did it. None of the windows were broken and the word were locked. Its impossible." He says crying into his hands. "I don't know how I'm going to make more with my age. Me and my wife are to old and my son won't take over the business. He wants to be a writer. If i have to close this store for good it would kill me. I've put my heart and soul into making this store what it is today."

"Hey gramps" Gajeel kneels down to where the old man is sitting. "I promise ya we will catch who ever is doing this. And we will bring all the iron he stole back to ya. Every single rod. Ill even help ya out if and when ya need it. Ya see sir I am the Iron Dragonslayer. I master in this type of metal. I can assure ya that we will do everything we can. That bastard will pay for what he or she did." He puts his hand on Mr Ikitah's shoulder.

"Your a good man Mr. um excuse me but what is your name boy?"

"Gajeel Redfox sir."

"Ah Mr. Redfox, thank you my good boy. Thank you so much."

"Dont mention it" Gajeel smiles and scratches the back of his neck.

"Do you know what this thief looks like" Levy asks.

"All I can remember is a black cloak and black boots, short and skinny." The old man scratches his head. "Im sorry I'm not much help."

"Don't worry we got this." Gajeel says loudly giving a thumbs up.

"Lets go Levy I'm hungry" He grabs her hand and pulls her to him and wraps his arm around her waist. She waves back to the old man. He smiles.

"I really feel bad for him. I almost cried listening to that story" Levy mumbles.

"Dont cry shrimp. Ya gotta be tough like me" He flexes his right arm for example.

They continue to walk down the street. Levy stops and Pokes Gajeel. "What is it now?"

"Gajeel…Look over there" Levy points down the ally across the street. "The person Mr. Ikitah was describing just walked out from that alley. They are heading up the street towards the town center" Gajeel looks around he doesn't see anything but the people that were hear from before. He takes a mother loos further back and spots a shirt skinny person with a black cloak and boots. "Lets follow him and see where he takes us" Levy whispers.

"No lets go after him now before he escapes. Remember he can vanish at any time. Lets try to catch him before he can get away" Gajeel says it like its an order.

Rolling her eyes she agrees to do it his way. They walk over to the other side of the street and walk fast to catch up to the their. They realize the person is now running. They start to puck up the pace as well. The their turns a corner and disappears. "Shit we were so close" Gajeel growls closing his fist and smashing it into the brick wall. "Don't worry we can still find him" Levy reassures him.

They hear people screaming and a commotion from the town center. The their is running away and running into people and crashing into carts. "Your ass is mine now" Gajeel starts running after him. Levy tries to keep up, screaming at Gajeel to slow down but he ignores her. The their trips over a crate full of apples and tries to get up, but its to late Gajeel is already standing over him. "I got ya know thief. Now hand over all that iron ya stole" He grabs the cloak and rips it off the person.

"wha…wha…your…a…"

Levy catches up and leans against Gajeel trying to catch her breath.

"Whats wrong Gajeel. What are you looking at?" She turnes around to see the thief on the ground.

"Your a girl?" Levy shouts.

"uh..umm..well..y..yea" she says and stands up dusting off herself.

"Ok ya thief, wheredya hide all the iron?" Gajeel grabs her arm and she cringes.

"What are you talking about? Im not a thief!" The girl shots trying to wiggle her way out of his grip.

"Then why did you run from us?" Levy asks "Gajeel let her go."

"Why should I?" Growling at the girl.

"Because I said so. Now let her go!" Levy should at him giving him an angry look and crossing her arms.

He releases the girl and she falls to her knees. Levy crouches down to help the girl back up.

"If you are no the thief, then why did you run?" she asks the girl.

"There were some men trying to capture me for some time now. I just thought you were working with them. Then I over heard you talking about following me to I escaped. I didn't get far obviously. Your friend over there didn't have to tare off my cloak." She scowls at Gajeel. He looks away crossing his arms.

"Well you see there is a thief here who is robbing one of the stores. The owner gave us a description of a short and skinny person wearing a black cloak and boots. You fit that perfectly." Levy tells the girl.

"Yea I know who your talking about."

"Do you know him?"

"No but he bumped into me a fe days ago, made me drop my groceries. Didn't even stop to help or apologize. I thought it was weird, but i just ignored it and moved on. He was heading towards the east side of town." she tells the two Fairy Tail mages.

"Howdya know we can trust her Lev." Gajeel pops into the conversation putting his hand on Levy's shoulder.

"I don't know" She answers back.

"You can trust me. I..I have nothing to hide. Ill help you with what ever you need.

"Thank you umm. Whats your name?" Levy asks.

"Im Akarci Pheonix. Im a fire and blood dragonslayer." Akarci says and pushes her bangs behind her ear shyly.

Levy and Gajeel stand there in shock.

"Your a dragon slayer?" Levy asks.

"Yea, Why?"

"Oh great another salamander…" said Gajeel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tomorrow

"So you're a dragonslayer?" Gajeel said leaning forward with his elbows in his knees.

"Yes. What's it to ya?" Akarci cuddles into the corner seat of the train cabin. "You wouldn't understand" as she pulls her knees to her chest "nobody understands".

"What do you mean nobody understands?" Levy chimes in.

"I was in a shelter for most of my life till I escaped. You figured they wouldn't care about the kids they get but...they really tried to keep me there. They turned down every person who had interest in adopting me. I never knew why."

"Sounds like they wanted you to themselves." Gajeel puts his arm around levy as she leans on him. "If they liked you then why did you escape?"

"Are you kidding me? I hated it there it was hell for me. I was there punching bag for everything. Thats why they kept me." Akarci told her story to the other mages for the rest of the train ride. Two more hours fly by and they arrived in Mangolia. As they step out Akarci is amazed. Looking all around she has never seen anything this beautiful before. She looks at people and realizes she is not dressed in what she thinks is proper clothing.

She runs up to Levy "hey Levy, umm I...I don't think i'll fit in here" speaking skyly and facing the floor. Levy thinks for a second then smiles and pulls Akarci by the hand and drags her into the streets. Gajeel groans and follows then, trying to keep up. Akarci is shocked when she is dragged thru the crowds and staring at the stores and shops. "Levy where are we going?" "We are going shopping. You need better clothes than that."

Outfit after outfit she tried on Akarci couldn't find anything she liked. She was starting to become sad. Levy was stumped. There was nothing else they could find. All of a sudden Gajeel came in "Hey what about this?" He held up a black, red, and orange outfit. Akarcis eyes lit up. Gajeel tossed it to her and she ran straight into the changing room. A few minutes later she came back out with the biggest smile on her face. The outfit was made up of black pants with buckles on the sides, Orange turtle neck shirt that was sleeveless and only came down under her boobs exposing her belly with a hole on the top showing a little cleavage, and a longsleeved red jacket that hooked with buckles down to her thighs. This all went along with her black studded combat boots. "I love it!" Akarci squirms and jumps with glee. Levy claps her hands together and hugs her. Gajeel just smirked "so if you ladies are all done I'd like to get back to the guild and eat."

All three mages are walking back to the guild hall. Akarci spots something in the field so she went after it. Once she got close enough she figured out it was a ball. She looked around to see if it belonged to anybody. No one was there.

"Um excuse me." Something pulled on her leg "excuse me, can I have my ball back."

She looked down to see a pink frog. "oh, hi there little guy. Is this your ball?" she bent down to the little frog.

"Yes it is." said the pink frog.

"Are you here with anyone?" Akarci asked him worried that he was out here all alone.

"Yes but I don't know where they are."

"Well what's your name?"

"Frosch."

"Well then Frosch, My name is Akarci Phoenix. Why dont you come with me and we can go find your friends." She smiles and picked up Frosch.

"Frosch thinks so too." Holding the ball with both arms as he snuggles in Akarcis arms.

"You're so pretty."

"Haha thanks, you're cute too" She chuckles a bit.

"Frosch thinks so too."

Akarci walks back to Levy and Gajeel. "Hey guys look who I found. His name is Frosch." "Akarci he belongs to Rogue from Sabertooth." Levy told her with concern. "But he doesn't know where his friends are, so I was going to help him back." "Are you sure you wanna do that? I mean they are scary people" Gajeel tries to scare her. "Stop it you big lug. Let her do what she wants" Levy pokes Gajeel in his tickle spot.

"Im going to bring him back. You guys head to the guild without me I'll be back soon I promise!" Akarci starts walking back while waving at them. They head back into town and ask for directions to Sabertooth's guild hall. So many people gave them all different directions.

"I think that we will just have to find it on our own then."

"Frosch thinks so too."

They walked for what seems like miles till Sabertooth's guild came into view. "We made it Frosch!" They started running towards the doors. Once they arrived in front of the door Akarci knocked. "Hello?" a name came from behind the doors. "Um hi i'm here to drop off one of your members. He was lost so I helped him back to his guild." "You may come in." The doors opened to the guild and she walked inside. Looking around she remembers she doesn't know what this Rogue guy looks like.

"Hey Frosch where is Rogue?" she tickled him.

"Over there sitting next to Sting!" Frosch wiggles in her arms.

"Um I don't know who Sting is."

"Rogue is over there with the black hair and the cape on" Pointing to Rogue sitting on a stool at the bar. They head over to the men. "Um are...are you Ro..Rogue?" She stands behind him. "Depends, who's asking?" He is slumped over the bar twirling his empty glass. He doesn't turn around, just continues to look straight. "Hi umm I have a friend of yours." "Really? and who might that be?" He says with little interest. "Rogue!" Frosch yells out. Rogue quickly turned around in shock "Frosch! I was so worried about you. One second you were next to me and the other you were gone. Where did you go? Are you ok?" Rogue starts to shed a tear. "Well you obviously care for this little guy here" Akarci tells him while tickling Frosch. Frosch giggles again and gives Akarci a hug. In return she hugs him back and smiles.

Akarci puts Frosch down and he sits there playing with his ball. She stands back up and they both catch eachothers gaze. His auburn eyes meet her fire red. They stare at eachother with black faces._ Wow he is kinda cute. No don't think like that you just met the guy. Say something to break this silence and get back to the guild! _

Sting Comes over and pats Rogue on the back "Well who do we have here?" He smiles at her. "Umm I better get back to my friends. They are probably worried about me. It's really late." Akarci rubs the back of her neck looking away from Rogue. "You can stay if you want" Rogue quickly says giving the please-stay-even-tho-I-don't-know-you stare. "Really I have to go. As long as I know Frosch is ok then i'm happy" She picks up Frosch one last time and hugs him.

"Do you really have to leave?" Frosch says with a sad face.

"Yes little guy I have other people waiting for me."

"You can come back tomorrow so we can play some more!" He says excitedly.

"Yea come back tomorrow! I dont think my buddie here has any missions planned" Sting slaps Rogue on the back. Rogue looks away shyly "I guess If you want to come back" he stares back at her.

She looks at him with a confused face, then looks at Frosch with a soft smile. "Of course ill come back to play with you. We are friends right?"

"Frosch thinks so too."

"I should be leaving right now. It was nice meeting all of you" Akarci prepares herself to leave.

"I'll walk you out. It's the least I can do." Rogue shot up off of his stool.

"Sure that would be nice" Akarci said back.

They walked in silence till they got to the doors. "Thank you for bringing Frosch back to me. He likes to wander off sometimes.". Akarci giggles "No problem I enjoyed our little walk to get here.". Rogue grabbed her wrist "I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name.". " Akarci….Akarci Phoenix". Rogue kisses her hand "Until tomorrow Akarci".

She stares at him wide eyed. She realizes she is blushing and pulls away. "Tomorrow then" She smiles and puts a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Bye" She runs as fast as she can back to Fairy Tail's guild.

_Until tomorrow..he kissed my hand..he is so handsome..but i'm so blah..maybe I shouldn't go._


End file.
